MEMORY?
by XxMaikoxX
Summary: No soy buena con los resumenes ....asi q mejor lean mi fic plis!...es ED X WIN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos….bueno al grano…….este es mi primer fic de FMA…..asi q sean sinceros conmigo porfis...este primer cap solo es chistoso...(bueno eso creo...)…ojala q les guste ahí les va……..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un hermoso día soleado (vaya manera de empezar mi fic no?...jejeje), la casa de los rockbells iba a ser iluminada con la llegada de dos personas muy queridas…

Entonces suena el timbre de la casa (bueno aquí tienen uno…jejeje)

Pinako: winly!, q esperas niña abre la puerta

Win: si ya voy

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, encontró una gran sorpresa…

Al: hola winly,mucho tiempo sin verte (bueno aquí supongamos q al ya tiene su cuerpo)

Win: HOLA AL, HOLA ED! (muy emocionada)

Ed: hola winly

Win: bueno q esperan pasen

Al: Muchas gracias

Ya dentro:

Win: q bueno q hayan venido, hace tiempo q no los veía .A decir verdad los había extrañado mucho…

Al: gracias winly, nosotros también te extrañamos a ti y a la tía pinako no hermano?

Ed: …si, si como digas; oye winly tienes algo de comer tengo hambre…

Al: nii-san!!...apenas llegamos y ya estas pidiendo comida!

Ed: que quieres q haga si no comimos nada durante el viaje!!

Al: como de q no comimos nada, si n0os gastamos todo el dinero q teníamos en COMIDA!!

Ed: pero lo q comimos era muy poco!

Al: como de q comimos, tu fuiste el único q estaba comiendo durante todo el viaje …

Ed:pero siento como si no hubiera comido nada!!

AL: acaso quieres q enumere todas las cosas q te comiste!!!

Ed: ya calmate Al!!!

Al: como quieres q me calme…. Si por culpa de tu hambre desmedida hemos quedado en la bancarrota!!!...de nada te sirve comer tanto igual no vas a crecer (dijo esto en voz baja… pero Ed logro escucharlo!!!)

Ed: A QUIEN LE DICES Q ES MAS PEQUEÑO Q UNA AMEBA, Q ES IMPOSIBLE VERLO HASTA CON UN MICROSCOPIO!!!!!!!!!!

AL: yo no dije nada de eso…

Ed: GRRRRR…….

Win: ya basta dejen de pelear...esta bien ed te preparare algo de comer…espera aquí y no sigas peleando...

Justo después de q winly se retirara pinako entro:

Pinako: q es toda esta bulla…ah! Ed, Al cuanto tiempo…

Al: Hola tía Pinako

Pinako: Hola Al… donde esta tu hermano? (bueno ed esta andando por la sala esperando la comida que le estaba preparando winly)

Ed: q tratas de insinuar………..GRRRRRRRR

Pinako: no he insinuado nada, solo q no te había visto…

Ed: estas diciendo q soy un enano……

Pinako: no dije eso…pero para q engañarte

Ed: Grrrrrrrrr………tu…. (Interrumpido por Al)

Al: ya basta hermano no pelees con la tía pinako…

Ed: BRUJA!!!

Pinako: q dijiste enano!(a pinako le salieron esos ojos negros de asesino…q miedo ...nyu)

Entonces pinako empezó a tirarle un montón de cosas a ed como: una mesa, sillas, ollas, herramientas, etc.Pero ed tampoco se quedo atrás el también empezó a tirar un montón de cosas………

Justo en ese momento winly se dirigía a la sala para darle la comida a ed...Pero encuentra la sala echa un desastre y a ed y pinako en plena guerra y también ve a Al , q se encontraba en una esquina noqueado(algo le debió haber caído en la cabeza ...pobrecito)

Ed: BRUJA MALEFICA!

Pinako: ENANO ESTUPIDO!

Ed: BRUJA

Pinako: ENANO

Ed: BRUJA

Pinako: ENANO

WIN: abuela, ed paren!!!

Pero Ed y Pinako no se detenían entonces winly dijo:

Win: ED! …. SI NO TE DETIENES NO COMERAS NADA!!!

Ed: que!!! ……..esta bien, esta bien

Pinako: q pasa enano ya te rendiste (provocándolo)

Ed: q dijiste…….GRRRRRR

Win: edward….

Ed: si , si winly no te preocupes ya no voy a tirar nada

Pinako: bueno ya me voy…esto se puso aburrido

Ed: por cierto winly donde esta Al…. No lo veo

Win: como lo vas a ver con todo el desastre q has hecho….mira esta ahí en la esquina desmayado

Ed: que! donde!...Al! al!.Responde! despierta (lo estaba sacudiendo de los hombros)

Al: q pasa hermano…

Ed : q bueno q estas bien q te paso

Al: no lo se exactamente solo recuerdo q una silla venia volando en dirección a mi y de ahí no recuerdo nada…. (Pobre le cayo una silla)

Ed: oh!...entiendo .jejeje(entonces se escucha un rugido ….era el estomago de ed)

Win: ah!...lo siento ed…aquí esta tu comida

Ed: q hambre tengo

Al: creo q voy a dormir un poco, me duele un poco la cabeza

Ed: noc ter preocupesj Alr (estaba hablando con la boca llena)

Win: Ed!(golpeándolo con una llave inglesa q la saco de quien sabe donde) no hables con la boca llena

Ed:(tragándose la comida q tenia en la boca) esta bien no me golpees casi me atraganto…..bueno ya acabe muchas gracias (asu! Q rápido se ve q tenia hambre)

Win: te gusto la comida?

Ed: eh….asi estaba muy rico gracias

Win: me alegra escuchar eso de ti (un poco apenada)

Ed: (un poco sonrojado) que cosas dices tonta…

Win: no me llames asi..

Ed : ya olvidalo...bueno ira a descansar un poco al sofá

Ed se dirigió al sofá y sentó y al rato se quedo dormido...

Continuara...

**Dejen comentarios plis!!**

**MATTA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aui hola de nuevo...antes de poner mi capitulito...Leiram gracias por tu comentario..(y tambien a los demas!!)...y no le veo la ofensa a tu comentario ...ademas uno debe estar preparado para recibir todo tipo de comentario..asiq no hay problema...ademas quisiera q me aclararas eso lo del formato script..(ya q no se mucho de unas cuantas cosas...)...y asi yo lo podria arreglar...este capitulo esta hecho en el mismo formato (creo..) y si me aclaras lo del problemita ...ya para el siguiente talvez ya pueda cambiarlo...espero q me lo expliques(bueno o cualquiera q sepa tambien esta bien...!)**

**Sin mas q decir les dejo la continuacion...aunq esta un tanto corta...no q corta de veras q esta cortisima...T.T...pero el sgt cap sera mas largo...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed se dirigió al sofá y sentó y al rato se quedo dormido

Win: oye ed…..um….se quedo dormido…traeré algo para cubrirlo…

Luego winly lo cubrió con la manta q trajo y se sentó a su costado y censo…

Pensamiento Win: hasta cuando se quedara esta vez ed….cada vez q viene se va muy pronto….ojala esta vez pueda quedarse mas tiempo….quiero estar buen tiempo a su lado…….

Luego winly, también se quedo dormida (al costado de ed…vaya todo el mundo tiene sueño...jeje….a porsiaca se quedo dormida recostada en el hombro de ed)

Mas tarde (ya noche)Ed despierta y e da cuenta de q winly esta dormida a su lado y se sonrojo de inmediato, entonces empezó a pensar (q pasa aquí todo el mundo duerme y ahora se ponen a pensar ….jejeje)

Pensamiento de Ed: winly…q linda se ve cuando duerme…no!!!!! Q demonios estoy pensando , tengo q despertarla antes de q alguien nos vea!!!...

Ed: winly….oe winly…., despierta

Win : (toda sueño lienta) que pasa ….e.d.w.a.r.d?…….esto debe ser un sueño…..(winly coge a ed de la cara y se le acerca poco a poco)

Ed: win…Winly q haces .tonta…esto no es un sueño…. (Pero winly seguía creyendo q eso era un sueño)

Ya winly se encontraba muy cerca de ed (q esperas winly bésalo ya!!!!!!!!)Ed ya no sabia q hacer , lo único q hizo fue cerrar los ojos (q lindo...vamos winly hazlo ya!Nada puede interrumpir este momento …..Nada…..pero q q es ese sonido!)

Ring-ring-ring (bueno se supone q es el sonido d un teléfono)

Esto hizo q winly despertara totalmente y q ed abra los ojos de par en par , ambos se separaron de inmediato y luego ambos se pusieron como tomates (q exagerada soy…jeje)luego ed se dirigió al teléfono para poder contestar … (maldición quien puede estar llamando … quien los interrumpio!……)

_continuara..._

**bueno como ven el cap de veras es muy cortito...pero el q le sigue ya es largo ...(creo...)dejen sus comenatrios plis!**

**MATTA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!:...pues aqui estoy de nuevo despues de muxo tiempo...ya cambie el formato de mi fic..solo este capitulo...el resto me dio flojera...bueno sin mas q decir a qui va...una aclaracion lo q esta escrito en los parentesis son mis pensamientos asiq no confundirse plis!!!...

----------------------CAP 3---------------------------

RINNG ...RINNG!!!!!!!

--- Esto hizo q winly despertara totalmente y q ed abra los ojos de par en par , ambos se separaron de inmediato y luego ambos se pusieron como tomates (q exagerada soy…jeje)luego ed se dirigió al teléfono para poder contestar … (maldición quien puede estar llamando … quien los interrumpio!……)

**----inicio de la llamada -----**

- Diga?... – contesto edward

- Hola!... full metal como estas? – dijo la voz del otro lado de la bocina

- coronel…déjese de hipocresía y dígame a q se debe su inesperada y desagradable llamada…- respondió Ed

- Que manera de tratar a tu superior… trátame con respeto… - reclamó

- _hai…hai_…- dijo ed aburrido

- En fin llamaba para decirte q el día de mañana por la noche estaré en casa de los Rockbells…- explicó

- para que!?? – dijo con asombro

- como que para q!!!…..Acaso no puedo ir a visitar a un amigo??… - justifico

- acaso no tiene nada mejor q hacer…- respondió ed con desanimo

-….a por cierto traeré conmigo a algunos de mis subordinados, ADIOS!- dijo rápidamente y luego cuelga el telf.

**-----fin de llamada-------**

- Oiga!!!...espere!!...no cuelgue!!- dijo alborotado- …maldición no me dijo en realidad para q iba a venir…no le creo nada…-dijo colgando el teléfono

- Qui-quien era ed? – pregunto winly untando nerviosa

- el coronel Roy – le contesto evitando mirarla

- Y Que quería?

- bueno el dijo q vendrá el día de mañana por la noche….la verdad no se ni para q va a venir….

- …entiendo

-- En eso winly mira la casa y se percata q esta muy desordenada!!...despues de la casi guerra mundial q hubo entre Ed y Pinako….

- NO PUEDE SER…TENGO Q ARREGLAR LA CASA!!! – dijo desesperada

- oye winly es muy tarde mejor ve a dormir, y mañana por la mañana ya puedes arreglar la casa… - le aconsejo Ed- es mas si quieres yo…yo puedo ayudarte….(ke lindo eres edcito!!!!!!!!...)

- esta bien…_oyasumi nasai_

-_ oyasumi_…

-- En la habitación de Edward y por supuesto también de Al…..(bueno imagínense una habitación donde hay dos camas ……se supone q una es de el y otra de al)…..Ed se echo a dormir …….pero no podía conciliar el sueño ya q seguía pensando en lo q había pasado con winly…( pero Ed sino paso nada …muajaja...)

-..._si no hubiera sido por la llamada del coronel….yo hubiera besado a winly…maldición cada vez q pienso en eso me siento extraño …acaso será winly me gu….-_ pensó...

- Ahhh!!!!! MALDICION NO ENTIENDO MUY BIEN ESTA SENSACION!!- esto si lo grito...y desperto a AL

- ….Nii-san!!!!... no grites…. me despertaste…….ya duérmete….- se quejo AL que estaba medio dormido

- lo – lo siento

_**cotinuara...**_

**_Bueno esto es todo por hoy amigos...me parece haber escuchado esto en algun lugar...en fin..creo q este cap tambien fue pequeño no??...pero bueno espero qles haya gustado ...graxias!!!..._**

**_MATTA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****


End file.
